Guess Who
by RheaThePsychoticNinja
Summary: This is a continuation of Guess Who by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsabe r, who has very kindly let me adopt it. :3 -Guess the couple! The many conversations of the Teen Titans, put only in dialogue. These aren't just romance couples, they're friendship, enemy-ship, frenemy-ship and everything in between!
1. Pranks and death threats

**Hey everybody! This is a continuation of '**_**Guess Who**_**' by TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsabe r. (Who, by the way, is awesome-go check out her page!) **

**DISCLAIMER: None of us FF writers own Teen Titans, or anything else. Need I say more?**

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?"

"Are you kidding me? You do realize who you're talking to right?"

"Yes, but won't we get killed for this?"

"Putting bleach, super glue, and pink glitter in Robin's hair gel? Probably, but think about the fun-"

"Pain,"

"Blackmail!"

"Agonizing torture,"

"The satisfaction of humiliating him!"

"Any other person besides Robin – with the exception of Starfire - and I'd be in. But Robin can do things that no one else can…"

"…."

"Not like that, you idiot!"

"Okay! just checking! And why not Starfire?"

"Remember what Beast boy told us! It wouldn't end well!,"

~.~_Later_~.~

"_YOU'D BETTER RUN, BECAUSE_ _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO! AFTER TRAINING YOU 'TILL YOU TURN TO JELL-O, I'LL DISMEMBER YOU, SLICE YOU INTO PIECES, AND BOIL YOU ALIVE! AND AFTER THAT-"_

"Aren't you glad I talked you into this?"

*Panting* "Well, the pictures _might_ be worth it… IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!"

"I knew you'd come around!"

* * *

**Soo did I do okay? To TheGirlWithTheGreenLightsabe r, I hope you like it! **

**I'll do requests and such, just PM me. And in the words of Alyssa, (TGWTGL, look up.) herself;**

_**HIT THE SHINY REVIEW BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**_


	2. Sugar high

**Hey, got another chapter, yay! :3**

**And to anyone wondering who it was in the last chapter, it was supposed to be Kid Flash and Hotspot… Looking back over it, that one was actually pretty hard to guess, sorry! (Other than Robin's death threat. XD And gosh Hotspot, pessimist much?)**

**So have any of you ever gotten rammed in the head by your friend's two year-old brother? It hurts. My jaw will be forever swollen.**

***Mumbling* Another one of these stupid things… Ugh. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! (I do have a package of Oreos, but I don't own the company. This is**

**a sad world indeed.)**

* * *

"You said I could only have one cookie! This is one cookie!"

"No, it's not. That's fifty Oreo fillings stacked between two cookies!"

"It's still one!"

"It'll still send you bouncing off the walls!"

"Yeah, well… Well… It's not like your waffles don't do anything to Raven!"

"What do my beautiful waffles have to do with this?!"

"Duh, EVERYTHING! They make her all happy, and-"

"And that's a PROBLEM?"

"What? No! You didn't let me finish! Her being happy is totally cool, but they have control over her brain!"

"What?"

"You can get her to do anything by promising waffles, you had to have drugged them!"

"What's this got to do with you eating fifty Oreos at once?"

"Uhhh…"

"That's what I thought."

"If I can't eat my Oreos, THEN SHE CAN'T-

"_Finish that sentence, and I will send you into another dimension."_

* * *

**Inspired by a meme… I love memes. :D**

**(Yeah I know, Raven probably won't do anything just for waffles, but it was fun!)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Why?

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything in awhile, I've been pretty lazy lately…. Right now I'm watching Wipeout with my grandparents, and have nothing else to do so… New chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: Will you ever get this? I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

* * *

"Please?"

"No,"

"But-"

"I don't want to, it's boring, pointless, and there is absolutely nothing in there that I like."

"Can't we merely look-"

"I said no."

*Sigh* "Yes, alright.."

"….Alright-"

"YAY! I am sure that you shall love it!"

"Help me…."

* * *

**Eh, really short. :/ Sorry for the shortness, and the obviousness. I always have trouble with figuring out who exactly to write, and what to write… Oh, yeah, writers block, that's what it's called.**

**And to the guest reviewer: Yes, it was Beast boy and Cyborg! (No duh, why can't I ever not write something super obvious?) Anyway, you may have a virtual banana. Some people give out cookies, others toothbrushes, but I shall stick with my bananas. XP**

**Please review!**


	4. Offspring

**Hey! I'm alive! And to the many of you out there who reviewed and guessed Raven and Starfire – you were right! (And to the GirlWithTheGreenLightsaber, yes, they were at the mall of shopping! XD) **

**You may all have bananas.**

**And seriously guys, send in a request or two, I can't do this all by myself! I need some feedback! 8C**

**DISCLAIMER! I FREAKIN' HATE YOU, BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME COME OUT OF MY FANTASY WORLD WHERE I BELIEVE I OWN TEEN TITANS, BUT I REALLY DON'T, AND THEN YOU MAKE ME CRY, AND THEN IT GETS IN MY KEYBOARD-And why am I shouting? \ (v_v) / I dunno.**

* * *

"Why are we here?"

"Because you wanted to see something awesome,"

"This is awesome?"

"It so totally is!"

"How is an Offspring concert awesome? All they do is scream,"

"It's so much deeper than that! You have to let go, feel the lyrics-"

"That was extremely scary considering it came out of your mouth."

"Shut up,"

"No,"

"Fine, come on let's just go already!"

** ~.~Three Hours Later~.~**

"_SEE THE LIGHTNING IN THEIR EYES, SEE EM' RUNNING, FOR THEIR LIVES!"_

"And this was totally awesome? Right? Right?"

"It was pretty cool, I guess,"

"YES I KNEW IT! I TO-"

"Except for all the screaming, people shouting and pushing you, and lyrics that make no sense to me, it was fairly okay."

"Dude, so not cool, at least admit that it amused you in the slightest?"

"You're an idiot for assuming that,"

* * *

**I'm also really torn on this, I like Offspring sometimes, but other times I don't. 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' is probably my favorite song that they have…. As you can tell by what I included in this oh so short chapter. -_- Joy. (Sorry for the shortness, and any possible inaccuracies.)**

**Hope you like, and please remember to guess and review! **


End file.
